Firefly:Featured articles/History
This is a list of past featured articles showcased on the Firefly and Serenity Database Main Page. February 22, 2011 – January 4, 2012 July 18, 2010 – February 22, 2011 May 10, 2010 – July 18, 2010 March 10, 2010 – May 10, 2010 December 9, 2009 – March 10, 2010 October 9, 2009 – December 9, 2009 March 19, 2009 – October 9, 2009 Serenity: Better Days is a three-issue comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. The mini-series, which debuted on 12 March 2008, explores plot lines which creator Joss Whedon intended originally to explore with the Firefly TV series. The series is written by Joss Whedon and Brett Matthews, featuring the internal artwork of Will Conrad, cover artwork of Adam Hughes, and coloring by Michelle Madsen. Chronologically, it occurs prior to Serenity: Those Left Behind and the film Serenity, but after "Objects in Space." October 16, 2007 – March 19, 2008 The IAV Dortmunder is an Alliance cruiser featured in the Firefly TV series' episode "Serenity". This cruiser stumbles upon Serenity salvaging wreckage. Its commander decides to let Serenity escape in favor of helping a personnel carrier, which turns out to be a cry baby activated by Wash. July 22, 2006 – October 16, 2007 The confederacy of planets and moons that formed the Independent Planets was doomed from the start. Each of the outer worlds had its own form of government. They'd never really worked together except to do one thing - deliver the mail. Out on the frontier, folk liked to keep themselves to themselves, dealing with their own trouble in their own way. On the Border planets, it could be dangerous to stick a gun in someone's face because often as not three more could be pointing back at you. While leaders among the scattered outer worlds expressed concern over the formation of the Anglo-Sino Alliance, most folk didn't much care, figuring it wouldn't affect them. They were concerned with far more mundane troubles: food shortages, low medical supplies, and the 'quirks' of recently terraformed planets. It wasn't until the Alliance's proclamation that it intended to extend control over the entire system that the folk on the outer worlds woke up and smelled the tea leaves. They came together to present a unified front of resistance. Resist they did—far more than the Alliance had anticipated. Folk fighting for their homes, freedom, and way of life fight a hell of a lot harder than those drafted into the army or who carry arms in exchange for credits. What the Independents lacked in training and equipment, they made up for in spirit. May 14, 2006 – July 22, 2006 Captain Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds fought for the continued independence of the planets in the Unification War—and lost. Bitter about the defeat and unable to see eye-to-eye with the government that formed in its wake, Mal bought his own bit of freedom—a run-down, ''Firefly''-class transport ship he named Serenity—and headed out into the black to make his own way. Mal takes on all kinds of cargo and passengers and jobs—legal or more often not—almost anything that pays. He wants only to keep his ship flying and his crew safe, though that's rarely as easy as it sounds. Category:Firefly featured articles